


She's Just a Friend

by Yep_Its_Me



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, POV Emma, POV Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Slow Burn, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yep_Its_Me/pseuds/Yep_Its_Me
Summary: I suck at summary's sorry but I really hope you give this story a chance. Lots of loveLaying in my parent's back yard watching her looking at all the stars, wondering what she thinking about. “Gina, how many do you think are up there?” Emma asked as she keeps looking up at the night sky. “Way too many for us to count Em,” I say as I keep looking at her not even looking up to see if there are any stars out tonight. “What are you thinking about?” she asked me as she turns her head and looks at me with those beautiful sea green eyes. “You, I'm always thinking about you.”





	1. Chapter 1

This is what we do what we've always done for as long as I can remember. We’d meet in my backyard when we know our parents are asleep, lay on a blanket and look up at all the stars. I wouldn't trade these night for anything. I love being here...with her...just her My Emma.

 

Laying in my parent's back yard watching her looking at all the stars, wondering what she thinking about. “Gina, how many do you think are up there?” Emma asked as she keeps looking up at the night sky. “Way too many for us to count Em,” I say as I keep looking at her not even looking up to see if there are any stars out tonight. “What are you thinking about?” she asked me as she turns her head and looks at me with those beautiful sea green eyes. “You, I'm always thinking about you.”

 

I remember the first time I meet Emma Swan.

I was sitting in my 3rd grade English class when I heard the door open and in walks, this little green eyed blond girl. She was holding on to her the strap of her backpack looking around the room with a beautiful smile on her face. The second I saw her I felt something I never felt before my stomach was doing summer salts I could feel a blush creeping up my neck. I had to get to know her. Our teacher introduced her to the class then she sat her next to me. “ Hi, I'm Emma what's your name? ” She wasn't shy at all “Hello, my name is Regina. Welcome to Storybrooke preschool” I looked into her eyes and saw how truly happy she was at that moment. “Nice to meet you Gina You're pretty.” I knew we were going to be great friend. Ever since then we have been inseparable.

I introduced her to the girls, I knew they would love her and she would be a great addition to our pack. Yeah, we were all so different from each other but I guess that's why we all got along so well.

Bell has an Australian accent she sweet, smart, shy and loves to read. If we couldn't find her out in the playground we knew she would be in the library. That was always her go to place. Ruby well you could say she was the complete polar opposite of Bell. She is loud, outgoing, and super energetic. We would always say you could hear her before you could see her. Then there is Kat she is sassy, smart, and has no filter if she had an opinion on something ohh you would hear all about it.  She is like the big sister of the group everyone knew better than to mess with us. If anyone tried they would have to deal with her and that was never a good thing.  Needless to say, we were all the best of friends. We all sat together at lunch ran around the playground together you name it we did it.

 

We only got closer and closer as time passed by. By the 5th grade, we had an unspoken tradition and that was weekend sleepovers.

Every weekend we would have sleepovers and someone's house.

Bell would tell us all about the news book she was reading Ruby and Kat would talk about the cute boys they had seen, Emma and I would joke around the whole night there was never a dull moment with the 5 of us.

At night when all the stars were out, we would all lay out in the backyard and look at the stars and talk about what we want in life where we saw ourselves when we all got older, our hopes and dreams, crushes, anything and everything it was the best.

But the one thing I would always look forward to at every sleep overs was Emma.

It never fails when everyone would fall asleep she would come and lay with me.

If we were at Ruby's she would cuddle on the couch with me if we were at Bells or Kat’s she would get into my sleeping bag and ask me to hug her till she fell asleep and if we were at my house she would sleep in my bed with me.

“Emma?” I whispered into the night hoping she was still awake

“Yeah Gina”, she said as she scoots closer to me while pulling my arm around her waist silently asking me to hug her tighter.

“Why do you only come to me at night and ask me to hug you?” I felt her go stiff and right away I regret asking. She turns in my arms so we can be face to face. When I looked into her beautiful green eyes saw the pain my question caused.

“Does it bother you, Gina?”

“NO Emma no please don't ever think I don't want you in my arms” she gives me a shy smile that makes my heart race.

“Regina from the moment we meet I felt like I could tell you anything and everything like I'm closest to you out of Ruby, Bell and Kat. You look at me differently you make me feel like I'm where I need to be you make me feel safe. I hope I didn't freak you out Gina”

I pulled her closer so I could rest my face in the crook of her neck her scent fills my nostrils vanilla, cinnamon and something else something that uniquely Emma. I can feel her arms snake around my neck and she hugs me so tight. I lift my head and cupped her face and made sure she was looking into my eyes

“Em I will always be here for you for what ever you need. If you need me to hug you all night that's what I'll do. I will always try my hardest to make you feel safe”

“Thank you”, she tells me as tears start to roll down her cheeks. I wiped them away with the pad of my thumb.

“Gina you are the greatest friend anyone could ask for. I love you”

How can she make my heart sore with so much happens and break at the same time. Oh, Emma if you only knew.

“Of courses what are friends for”, I say trying to hide the hurt I'm feeling. She turned bake around and pushes her back against my front. I didn't take long for Emma to fall into a deep sleep.

“I love you too” I whisper as I fall asleep.

 

It has been 4 years now and we are even closer than before.

We all at Bell’s place watching tv and talking about how exciting it's going to be to start junior high waiting for Emma to get back from her trip to Boston with her parent.

I saw my parents walk into Bell’s living room followed by Bell’s father. None of us knew what was going on I had a sickening feeling in my stomach.

“Daddy mother what are you doing here? I told you we would be waiting for Emma to get ba”

“Mija we need to talk to the four of you please sit” my mother side cutting me off.

I made my way to the couch and sat next to Ruby.

Daddy walks up to me and takes my hand in his and I know right away something's not right. Emma, please let her be safe,

“Daddy whats going on you're scaring us”

“Girls we have some very upsetting new. Please keep in mind that you need to be strong for one another the five of you are like sisters.” He stopped to take a deep breath and look at all of us in the eyes.

“Emma and her parents have been involved in a car accident. From what we have been told a drunk driver hit them head on….”

My heart started to beat so hard I couldn't hear him anymore. My world was falling apart I need to get to her. I need to get to my Emma.

When we arrived at Storybrooke hospital I just want to hear she was ok I want to hold Emma let her now she was safe. But I couldn't.

Emma's parents die on impact. She was going to wake up an orphan. How do you tell someone they no longer had their parents? What was going to happen to Emma?

She was an only child her parents didn't have siblings so there was no next of kin to take Emma in, my heart was breaking. What was going to happen to Emma? When we saw doctor While walk out into the waiting room Bell, Ruby, Kat, and I ran up to him

“How's Emma?” Ruby asked

“I'm sorry girls but I can't say anything about Emma if you are not family its hospital protocol”, he tells us with a sad smile.

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!”Kat yells at doctor While “WE ARE HER FAMILY SHE'S OUR SISTER TELL US HOW SHE IS NOW!!”

By then my parents are standing behind us placing their hands on our shoulders.

“Please Doctor theses girls are all Emma has left. Tell us how she's doing” Mother said earning a nod from doctor While

“Emma had a broken leg, bruises on her arms neck and face along with many cuts to her face and a sprained wrist. But she's alive and that's really all that matters considering how bad the accident was. She's resting right now as soon as she can have visitors we will let you know.  Social security have been called to see what will be done with Emma”

“Thank you Doctor”, daddy said as he shakes his hand.

I don't know how long we have been waiting for someone to come get us when I felt Ruby take my hand

“Regina how long are you gonna sit here and act like we are really gonna wait for someone to let you see Em” I looked at he puzzled

“Me? What about you, Bell and Kat? She need us all not just me” Bell came and sat on my right Ruby to my left and Kat was standing in front of me. They all gave me the same look

“What?” i asked

“Look sweetheart we know how you feel for Em and we don't want you to think that we are ganging up you here but we all know she really needs you Reggi”, Bell said. Everything in me wanted to deny every word. I’d only be kidding myself

“How long have all of you known?” Kat got on her knees in front of me lifted my head with her finger so I would be looking into her eyes

“Babe we have known since the day you introduced her to us back in the 3rd grade. We know you love us and we love you but the love you have for Em is something more. So how are we going to get you in there” I don't know what i would do with our these girls.

Ruby being the loud one came up with a plane to distracting the nurses at the front deck so Bell, Kate and I could sneak into the back.

“Oh my gosh those scrubs are so cute. How long do you have to go to school to be a nurse” we could hear Ruby asking all the nurses at the front.  As soon the doors swung open the three of us ran in.

When we got to the second nurse station we were so happy to see it was vacant. Bell started looking for Em’s name so we could get to her room. Kat was our look out at this point

“Someone's coming hurry up” Kat whisper yells at Bell. “Got it, she's in room 108. Go we will distract them so no one sees you. Let her know we are here for her” Bell said as she hugs me.

“Follow my lead”, Kate said to Bell as they walk out in front of whoever was coming “WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE MY DRESS!!” Kate yelled at Bell “You said you wanted the truth and sometimes the truth hurts Kate!!” Bell said, “Hey you ladies can't be back here you need to get back in the waiting room”, a tall man tells them and tries to escort them back “I'M SORRY BUT WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF…” that's the last thing I heard Kat yell as I walk away. I truly have some amazing friends.

Emma’s room wasn't too hard to find. I was about to walk in when I heard someone talking to Emma I had to find somewhere to hide. I ran around the corner as soon as her door was opened and out walked a man dressed in a business suit with a briefcase in hand. He had to be with social services. I waited till the coast was clear and made it into Emma’s room.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. Emma was wearing a hospital gown lying in the bed with her right leg in a cast prop up a pillow bruises on her face arms and neck cuts on her face and her left arm in a sling. Her eyes were filled with tears. I hated seeing her in so much pain but I was happy she was still alive.

I couldn't wait any longer I had to hold her I wanted her to know I was her for her.  

I walked up to her and reached for her hand. She jumped as soon as I touched her “I'm sorry Em I didn't mean to startle you” I guess she didn't hear me come in. “Gina” I have never heard Emma say my name with so much pain lacing her voice. Tears escaped her eyes. “It's ok Emma I'm here for you. you're safe. I'll always be here for you” I told her as I hugged her as hard as I could without causing her any more harm. Emma started to cry harder into my neck. I could feel hot tears rolling down my neck. “I'm sorry did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?” She shook her head no so I just held onto her till she was ready to talk to me.

 

It felt like hours had passed when Emma finally said something “I'm leaving” it was barely a whisper but I heard it as clear as day.

Please tell me I'm not going to lose you

“What do you mean Emma? You can't leave you have to get better first then you can come home with me.” I put as much feeling into every word I said letting her know it was all true.

“You don't get it, Gina, I don't have a choice. I don't have parents anymore I'm an orphan!! I don't have anyone to take me in I don't have anyone who wants me.”

“ That not true Emma”

 I want you. I wanted to tell her. Why can't I say it? 

“Regina you don't understand the social services just told me as soon as I'm able to get out of the hospital that I'm going into the system. So I'm leaving Storybrooke. I don't want go. I don't want leave Bell, Ruby, Kat I don't want to leave you I can't. You're my family the 4 of you are all I have left.” All I could do was look at those bloodshot eyes and feel my heart break. I'm about to lose my friend I'm about to lose someone I love I'm about to lose my heart. “Emma no that's not going to happen...

“Emma no that's not going to happen... Let's run away let's go. Just you and I let go as soon as the doctor tells you you can leave call me and we can run away. Please.” I was practically begging her to say yes. I looked into her eyes and

I looked into her eyes and I see it, a little bit of hope in her eyes. “Okay let's do it”, she tells me. I give her the biggest hug I can give without hurting her. I won't let you go, Emma, I promise.

 

Emma has been in the hospital for a week now. Ruby, Bell, Kat and I have been keeping her company we did have the time after all school wasn't going to start for another 3 weeks. As soon as anyone told her when she was going to be released she is going to call me and we are out of this town. Well that was the plan

 

I had just stepped out of the shower when I heard my phone ringing in my room. I dried off and got dressed as fast as I could. By the time I got to my phone it happed stopped ringing. I had 3 missed calls from Emma and one voicemail.

“ _Hey Regina, I'm sorry I couldn't do this in person please don't hate me. I'm about to leave, social services are here for me. I know we said we were going to run away together but we really don't have anywhere to go. We are only 11 I don't want you to mess up your life for me. You have a great life here and a family that loves you. I don't know where I'm going but hopefully, it's a nice place. I'm sorry Gina. I'll come back one day I promise. Tell the girls I love them. Bye”_  and just like that, she was gone.

This can't be true. No, it can't be.

I ran out of my house jumped on my bike and pedaled as fast as I could possible. When I got to the hospital I ran to her room…. She was gone.

Why Emma   

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Beautiful People  
> Thank you, everyone, for all the comments. When I posted the 1st chapter I didn't think it was going to to do good. I honestly didn't know if I was going to continue it but who am I to keep our ladies apart right. Here is Part 2 Emmas POV. 
> 
> Let me know yall want me to keep going. Lots of love, Me

“ _Hey Regina, I'm sorry I couldn't do this in person please don't hate me. I'm about to leave, social services are here for me. I know we said we were going to run away together but we really don't have anywhere to go. We are only 11 I don't want you to mess up your life for me. You have a great life here and a family that loves you. I don't know where I'm going but hopefully, it's a nice place. I'm sorry Gina. I'll come back one day I promise. Tell the girls I love them. Bye”_

 

Emma sat the phone back down on the reserve at the nurse's station look up to the social worker from her wheelchair tears already filling her eyes.

 “I'm sorry you have to leave but..”  I cut him off before he could finish. I didn't want him to feel sorry for me

 “Look you don't have to act like you care. I get it this is your job I'm just another case for you. Don't get me wrong, Jack was it? But I'm most likely gonna be tossed around so much I'm not going to remember your name.” He gave me this look like this isn't the first time he's heard all this.

 “Look, Emma, i know this is really hard for you. You just lost your family and your leaving the only place you have ever called home...but I'm here for you. You are not just another case to me. You may not believe me when I tell you I care and I want you to be happy but I do.” he tells me as he pushes me to his car “Oh and my name is Rick,” he said with a smile and pulls open the door so I can hop in.

 “So were you shipping me off too?” I asked as he got into the driver's seat. He looked at me through the rearview mirror.

 “Well, there is this young couple out in California that really wants to open up their home to you. You're going to love it out there. It's beautiful out in California not too hot not too cold.” he put the key in the ignition and started his car as we drove off to the nearest airport, he looked at me one more time and said “I think you are going to fit in really good with Nolan’s”

 

Seven hours later we pull into the driveway of a beautiful gray house with a big red door two cars are already sitting in the driveway a small SUV and a police cruiser.

 “Great it looks like they are waiting for us. Are You ready?” Rick asked as he opens my door

 “Do I really have a choice?”

 I really don't want to be here. What if they don't like me? What if they change their mind and want nothing to do with me? I don't have anyone out here in California. What am I going to do?

 Rick placed his hand on my shoulder pulling me out on my thoughts giving me a reassuring squeeze.

 “Hey. Look at me” Rick said to me as he gets down to my eye level “I would never leave you with someone that would hurt you, Emma. These people really want to be apart of your life they want to be here for you. Give them a chance you might really like them. We don't have to go in till you are ready okay.”

 We sat in the car for what felt like an eternity. Well, it's now or never.

 “Okay Rick, I think I'm ready.” He gave me toothy smile and handed me my crutches since I no longer had my arm in a sling and I hated being in that wheelchair.

 “Alright Emma you got this you got this,” I told myself as we started walking toward the door.

 

Rick knocked on the front door and right away I could hear someone on the other side running to the door. My heart was going a mile a minute. As I looking at my feet I willed my heart to slow down.

 When the door was pulled opened I heard a warm welcoming voice “You must be Emma. Hi I'm Mary Margaret ” i look up at a young woman. She couldn't have been older than 24. She had a huge smile on her face her pale skin really made her green eyes stand out her hair was jet black and she was rocking a pixie cut. She kinda reminded me of Snow White. Directly behind her in a police uniform stood a tall blond haired bright blue eyed man. He looked like he was around the same age he wore a smile just as bright as hers. He must be her Prince Charming  “And I'm David Nolan we are so happy you are finally here”  I kept staring trying to figure what to do or say.

I heard Rick clear his throat “Yes this is Emma Swan, we just arrived not too long ago. This is her first time to California it's that right Emma” I'm guessing that was my cue to start talking

 “Yeah, it is. Rick wasn't lying when he said it's beautiful out here”  

 “Please come in make yourself at home after all this will be your new home if you will have us,” Mary Margaret said taking a step to her left making room for us to walk in.

 “So Emma” David said as we walked into the living room “What do you like to do? Do you have any hobbies?”

 “Umm...no not really. Back in Storybrooke, I spent most of my time with my friends” I said trying to hide the pain I was feeling.

 “That's okey I'm sure you will be making friends here in no time. How about we tell you a little bit about ourselves, let you get to know who we are” Mary Margaret said as she took a hold one of David's hands.

 “Sure”

 David went first “Well as you can tell I'm a cop” He stated proudly “I've been on the force three years now.”

 “And I'm a highschool teacher,” Mary Margaret Said  “I've only been teaching two years but I've loved every minute of it. I love being around kids”

 David spoke up again “When we are not at work we like to be outdoors. We like to go to the beach, hiking, kayaking, rock climbing. Well, I do the last one on my own. I still can't talk M&M to go with me” David playfully nudged Mary Margaret cause her to giggle. “And you never will,” She said causing all of us to share a lough

 “Maybe when the cast comes off you can do all those things with the Nolans. What do you think Emma?” Rick asked looking back and forth between the Nolans and myself

 “Yeah that sounds like fun I've never done any of that and it sounds like a lot of fun. I have 5 more weeks until it comes off.”

 “Great that sounds like a plane,” Rick said while reaching into his jacket pocket pulling out a business card “Emma I have to get to the office before it gets too late” He handed me the card “This is my office number and on the back is my cell. Call me for anything okey. I meant what said back in Storybook Emma. I care about you I won't let anyone hurt you.”

 “Thank you” It came out as a whisper but he heard me.

 All the adults stood up shook hands and said their far whiles. Right before Rick walked out the door he turned around one more time looked at me smiled and mouthed ‘ _Give them a chance_ ’ i smiled back at him and nodded.

 

“Would you like to see your room?” David asked

 “Yeah that would be nice,” I said while getting up with the help of my crutches

 Mary Margaret opened the door to my new room. “Wow..” was the only word my brain could form. The room was enormous!! There was a queens size bed in the middle of the room with a crazy amount of pillows for one person. A wooden desk and chair against the left wall a and a dresser on against the right. There were also two doors on each side of the room

 “The door to you left is you walk in closet and the one to your right is your own bathroom. Everything you might need should be in there already” David said from behind me  

 “Emma…” Mary Margaret said pulling all my attention to her “David and I want you to know we appreciate you giving us a chance. If you need anything here at home or if you just need someone to talk to we will be here for you I know we will all get along just great” She said with a smile on her face.

 “Yeah kid we got your back,” David said with a goofy grin.

 

I couldn't hold back the smile on my face if my life depended on it. Yeah, I think I'm going to like it out here after all. Rick may have been right about the Nolan’s they might be a perfect match for me.  

  


 

 

  

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me FOREVER to update. This was the 1st fic I ever wrote and didn't know where i was going to go with it buuuut here is chpt 3. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Always love me ;)

It's been six long years since Emma left Storybrooke. The first few years where the hardest Regina became so depressed all she wanted to do was stay in bed and cry. But her good friends wouldn't let her slip into depression. Ruby was the one that convinced her that Emma wouldn't want her to live her life this. So Regina started running. Every morning before the sleepy town would wake up she was out running. Music blasting in her ears to keep away any and all thoughts of a certain blond. This was her new normal. 

When she got back home she went to her room took a quick shower got ready for the day.

Walking down the stairs she could see her parents in the kitchen. Her mother making breakfast, like always, and her daddy sitting at the kitchen island reading the paper waiting for his first cup of coffee. “Hola Mija how was your run?” asked her father with a big smile on his face. He was always so happy to see his daughter out and about. It broke the older man heart seeing his one and only child cry all day over her first heartbreak.

“Good daddy I just got back not too long ago. I am going to go to granny's dinner Ruby is working the morning shift. When she's done we are going to see what kind of trouble we can get into today” Regain said causing her father to laugh. 

“Regina we all know you don't have not one bad bone in your body.” her mother cut in placing Henry's breakfast and coffee in front of him “The one time you thought you did something wrong was when you forgot to return a book to the library and you cried because you thought someone was going to take you to jail.” 

“Mother I was five,” Regina said while rolling her eyes

“My point exactly,” Cora said while walking up to her daughter placing a kiss on her forehead making Regina smile. 

“On that note, I shall see you two later. I have my cell on me if you need me” she said as she walked out of the kitchen and head out the door.

Regina walked into Grannys an hour later she could see Ruby going from table to table taking orders and walking them back to the cook. “Hey sexy thing what can I get for you?” Ruby asked as Regina sat at one of the stools at the bar.

“Good Morning to you to Red. I'll just have a coffee, for now, you know how I like it” she said giving her a mischievous wink. 

It's was no secret Regina was a big-time flirt. Ruby came back with her coffee “Just as you like it, I'm almost done with my shift then we’ll go”

As she felt the heat from the cup of coffee in her hands it reminded her of the heat she felt in her chest as the thought of her and Ruby sharing a  passionate kiss.

 

_ Flashback A Few Months Ago _

_ Regina was sitting on a bench on the dock with a stolen half-empty bottle of her mother's homemade apple cider listening to the waves crashing into the rocks. The sky was clear the moon was full and all the beautiful stars were out. She had been sitting there for a few hours thinking about Emma. How she missed her more and more not knowing if she would ever get over her. She had text Ruby letting her know she needed her to come for her cause there was no way she was going home in her shape and state of mind. “Hey, Reg I got here as fast as I could. What's wrong? Talk to me babe” Ruby said sitting next to Regina and taking the bottle out of her hand and taking a drink herself. _

_ “God Ruby, what do I do I miss her so much,” Regina said as she started to cry “I don't want to miss her anymore, why can't I just get over her? She left me.” Slowly her sadness started turning into hatred “I shouldn't be crying for her. I offered to help her she could have stayed. Did you know we planned to run away together?”  _

_ “Regina you can't keep doing this to yourself. I know you miss her shit I miss her too. You know she didn't want to leave she had too.” Ruby said pulling Regina into a hug “Let's go for a walk on the beach to clear your head, ok then you can stay at my place tonight.”  _

_ Regina turned around and looked at ruby slowly started to cup her face “Thank you, Ruby, you always know what to say” still looking at her friend. She didn't know what made her do it maybe it was the pain she was feeling or all the alcohol in her system. She couldn't stop herself from leaning. She started kissing Ruby she felt Ruby slowly kiss her back. When Regina went to deepen the kiss Ruby had to stop her “Sweetheart I know you really don't want to do this. I love you, you know I do but I know your head isn't in the right place right now.” Ruby said slowly pulling away. _

_ Regina felt like she had just mest up her friendship with Red. Before she could start freaking out Ruby spoke up “Hey don't worry about it. We don't have to talk about this ever again if you don't want to. Come on let's go home and sleep this off” _

_ “Thank you, Ruby” _

_ “Its ok, id kiss me to I mean come on I'm hot and you know it” Rudy joked to get her friend to laugh and forget about everything. _

 

“Hey… Regina...Hello..”

“I'm sorry did you say something”

“Yeah, you ready to go? I heard there is gonna be a bomb fire tonight at the beach wanna go? It's gonna be the last one this summer before school starts. Let's go see if the girls wanna go too.”  Ruby said as she looped her arm with Regina's and head out the dinner.

Later that night they all meet up at the bomb fire it looked like everyone was there for the last one this summer. People were already drinking couples were snuggled up by the fire and few games of catch were going on. “Are you ready for junior year?” Bell asked no one imparticular. “Hell yeah, we are all in the cheer squad this year. We are going to be amazing this year with our fearless lead here” Kat said and nudged Regina. “I'm going to get us some drinks,” Ruby said and took off to the nearest keg. 

It was a really nice night the girls were laughing and dancing together to water ever music was blasting. “Let's go play catch,” Bell said and pulled Kat along with her. Kat jumps and caught a ball coming there way. “Come on Red Reggie lets go have some fun,” Kat said while tossing the ball she had just caught.

“No I'm good you go I wanna sit by the fire for a little bit,” Regina said taking a set by the fire 

“Fine but if you don't come over in 10 minutes I'm coming to get you, “ Red said playfully and took off running.

Regina had been sitting by the fire for about 5 minutes getting lost in thought when some guys she had never seen walks up to her “Wanna drink?” He asked while trying to hand her a beer.

“No thank you I've already had a few”

“Come on one more won't hurt”

“No, Really I'm fine”

“What's a beautiful girl like you sitting by the fire with no drink in hand doing here all alone”

Before she could say anything Someone behind her speaks up “She's not alone shes here with me and I think she already told you she does need a drink, Daniel” 

Regina turned around and saw a gorgeous tall blonde with amazing blue eyes she could get lost in. “I'm sorry babe I didn't mean to keep you waiting,” She said sitting next to Regina and placing a kiss on her cheek and taking Regina hand into hers and lacing their fingers together. 

“It alright, you are here now that's all that matter love,” Regina said going along with the blondes lie.

“Sorry Mal didn't know she was here with you,” Daniel said scratching his neck 

“Its ok no harm no foul.” Daniel took that as his cue to walk away. “Sorry about that I looked like you need a little bit of help. I'm Mal” she said still holding on to Regina's hand.

“I'm Regina, thank you for that.”

“It was my pleasure. Do you wanna go for a walk? We could get to know each other some we are together after all.” She said with a playful grin.

“Id love too.” was all Regina could say. Something about Mal had her feeling like a shy little kid.

They spent the rest of the night walking along the beach, telling each other about their childhood, dreams, and goals in life having a few drinks and dancing to few songs.

“I had a lot of fun but I look's like I'm about to leave,” Regina said while nodding toward her friends that were walking her way with a very drunk bell talking about who knows what. Red was trying to hold her upright while simultaneously swatting away Bells hands. They all knew Bell had a thing for Red and it always comes out when she was drinking. Red loved Bell she just didn't want Bell to do anything she'd regret the next morning. Kat wasn't doing anything to help she was too busy laughing at them.

“Wow they look like they know how to have fun”

“Yeah, I don't know where I would be without them.”

“Well, I'll let you go help them out.”Mal said not wanting to let go of Regna “If I give you my number would you maybe call me?” she said while handing her a piece of paper with her number on it.

That was the first time the whole night Mal looked so nervous to Regina. She kissed Mals check and said “Maybe” taking the piece of paper putting it in her back pocket. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first I've ever written anything sorry if it's a little long I just could stop typing. Please let me know what you think. Should I keep going?


End file.
